I'll Save Myself
by DepressedMessOfAGinger
Summary: Santana is broken. Self harm has made its way into her life, and it looks like it'll never leave. She meets Dani on a date that neither had wanted to go to. Can Dani save Santana? Dantana all the way. TRIGGER WARNING. Rated M for Self Harm but smut later on? Probably.
1. Chapter 1

**Self harm here. Please don't read if this will trigger you. **

**And for anyone who has already read this on Tumblr, well you know what has happened for the past four chapters. **

**Reviews are welcome :) Lol. **

Santana sat cross-legged on her bed, tears streaming down her face. She had felt the "feeling" creep up on her during the day. Standing there, waiting to pounce at just the right moment, to take over her thoughts, to try to win the battle that daily occurs in her head.

Those feelings, as Santana felt, were the demons she wished had never come out of their hiding place.

They made her feel...weak. Hopeless. Unworthy. Never good enough. You name it, she probably felt it.

Her roommates were off at a NYADA party or something….she couldn't remember. Not that it had mattered, because she wouldn't have wanted to go if the President personally invited her. She was all alone, and she could let go a scream she's been wanting to release since the moment she woke up.

The Latina looked down at her lap. Her palm sat face up with a shiny razor blade, shaking along to the sobs that broke out of her. She clenched her fist, making the razor disappear from sight, wishing she had never found it in her father's toolbox.

She knew it was wrong, but the addiction was too strong for her. She needed the high. The feeling of the blood running down her arms. Just the thought made her instantly snap open her hand, grab the razor and slide the sharp object across her forearm. She had too many scars on her wrist to cut any lower than halfway up her forearm. She swiped so fast and so hard the blade became fuzzy from both the speed of the blade moving and the tears, now waterfalls that had not been wiped for so long, her neck and collarbone were getting wet.

She stopped slicing, only to switch hands and move to her other arm. After who knows how long, she finished when she couldn't see any bare skin on either arm, blood taking place of the dark skin.

Somehow she managed to get to the sink and wash the blade. Wincing, she put one arm carefully under the faucet and then the other. After both arms were clean, she wrapped them in cloth, trying to keep the blood from staining her sheets. Although, her sobs were still heard, her mind was at ease. The demons had stopped fighting, and finally she felt at peace. She could still hear them lurking in the corners, but at last, her constant anxiety had left her.

She felt as if she were floating, and wanted this feeling to never go away. She glanced at the clock, noting it was 11:53 before closing her eyes. And that's when the needed sleep hit her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dani woke up with a strange feeling in her heart. It was as though a huge wave of guilt had washed over her. She sat up in bed, so overwhelmed by the feeling that she needed to go get some water.

She made it out of bed, rubbing her eyes as she shuffled out of her room, only to trip over shoes in the hallway.

Cursing as she went, she got up and finally made it to the kitchen, squinting as the refrigerator light hit her eyes.

She drank the clear liquid until the feeling had left her, leaving her with the fatigue she had felt earlier that day. She slowly shuffled back into her room, drinking more water as she went, finally finding the warm covers she had been craving as soon as she left them.

By the time she had gotten comfortable, the guilt had come back making her feel worse. She assumed it was just the jitters, and glanced at the clock. Closing her eyes, the last she remembered were the red numbers 11:53.

**Feedback? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Santana woke with a cold sweat. The continuous nightmares felt like she was swimming through syrup, a sweet, viscous liquid slowly suffocating her. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and swung her legs over the bed. She trudged towards the bathroom, grabbing a hoodie on her way out of her room. She slipped it on, hoping neither of her roommates had seen her yet.

Just as she reached the bathroom door, she heard a squeal coming from the kitchen followed by two arms wrapped around her neck.

"Get off of me Berry." Santana replied, cold as stone as she pushed the brunette's arms off her slender shoulders.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and gave the Latina a kiss on the cheek before handing her a cup of coffee. Santana offered her a sweet smile in thanks and headed towards the kitchen, forgetting about the bathroom.

She entered the kitchen while sipping her coffee, eyes focused on the ground, jumping as she saw two feet land right in front of her own.

"Oh my God! Santana! You'll never guess what you're doing tonight!" Kurt exclaimed.

Santana rolled her eyes, not liking where this is going. "What Lady lips?"

"At the party last night, we met up with Elliot and he told us he knows someone who might be interested in you." Kurt said, a little too loudly for Santana's taste.

"Kurt, I don't want to meet anybody! I'm perfectly fine being single." the woman explained, irritated at her roommate at his lame attempt to set her up.

"Please Santana, give this girl a shot. I know you're heart broken from Brittany, but you need to get over her. One night Santana, just one night. We're worried about you. You do the same thing everyday, wake up, go to work, come home, and watch tv until ten then go to bed. Just one date, if you don't like her, you don't have to go out with her again. Please Santana."

"Kurt's right, Santana," Rachel butted in, "you're too young to do the same thing every night. This girl is sweet. We aren't asking you to fall in love with her, we just want you to get out of the apartment. Just try for us, okay? We aren't taking no for an answer. She has already agreed, and you are not going to stand her up."

Santana sighed in defeat. It probably wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to get out of the apartment one time. "Alright! Fine! One date. That's ALL."

Her roommates squealed before running over to her and tackling her into a hug.

They let go and started heading out of the room before Kurt turned around and added "Be ready by 6:45." with a wink.

Santana stood there, her mouth gaping open, wanting to give back a snarky remark, but deciding better, and left to go get ready.

* * *

"DANI! GET UP! IT'S FOUR O'CLOCK! WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU UP YET?" Elliot yelled, jumping on Dani's bed, scaring her half to death.

"Elliot! I'm trying to sleep" She said, trying to sound menacing, but all came out was her sleepy voice.

Elliot just giggled and sat down next to her looking really excited. Well, more excited than normal.

"What's going on Elliot? Why are you acting like you just met the Queen?" She asked, almost scared at what he's done.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said, obviously not hiding the fact that he's up to something.

"Stop lying to me Elliot. I know you, and you're hiding something. What did you do?" Dani asked as she shifted to leaning back against the headboard.

"Well, I haven't done anything, but you are going on a date tonight." he said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Elliot! Come on! I'm happy single. Plus, chances are, either she is going to be scared of me, OR she's going to try and use me for my fame. I don't want that. You KNOW I don't need that."

"I'm pretty sure she isn't going to use you. She's too heartbroken to do that." Elliot replied.

"Oh! So I get the broken one. Great job, Elliot! Now I might feel guilty standing her up." Dani said with irritation clear in her voice.

"For one thing, I promised my friends that you're going to go. And second, you're not going to stand her up, I know you and you would never do that. So you're going." He said, clearly not going to give up.

She sighed but agreed, rolling her eyes as he wrapped his arms around the small girl's neck.

"It's like 4:15 right now, and you're going to pick her up at her apartment at 7:00. I have reservations for you at Asiate, and you're paying. Her roommates said she's not ready for something too serious yet, so just get to know her." He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She rolled her eyes for what seemed the hundredth time since she woke up and go out of bed, knowing that if she didn't start getting ready now, Elliot will never leave her alone.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't edit this.

Santana groaned at the sight of her closet. Nothing seemed appealing to her. She knew she shouldn't care that much, because she didn't even know the girl, but she just had this feeling to impress. Kurt had finally told her that they were going to Asiate, so she knew that she had to dress nice, but she felt like none of her dresses were enough.

She ran to Rachel's room, not bothering to knock on the "door", which were curtains to separate the loft area.

She glanced around the area, noting Rachel was sleeping, and quietly went towards her closet. She sighed when she found mostly sweaters, but smiled when she found a red dress that would complement her skin tone perfectly. She grabbed it before sneaking out of the room, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

The dress looked rocker chick, which normally would've made her turn her nose up on, but made her want it even more. She found a black leather jacket that would cover up her scars and some high heels she knew she would hurt her feet after about fifteen minutes of wearing them. She laid her outfit on the bed and turned towards the bathroom, going in to straighten her hair and of course, cover her face with makeup.

She came out fifteen minutes later, happy that it didn't have to take longer, and went to her bedroom. She glanced at the clock finding it was 6:37.

She put on her dress and jacket before grabbing her heels and walking out of her room. She placed her shoes next to the door and decided it was time to wake up her friends. If she didn't wake them up she knew she would never hear the end of it when she came home from her date.

She walked straight into Kurt's room, yanking the boyfriend pillow away from him. He started grumbling until she yelled "Get up!" and walked out of the room.

Satisfied with one, she walked into the kitchen to get two pot covers and ran into Rachel's room, banging them together. Rachel screamed as Santana started laughing, happy she chose the mean way of waking them up. She put the pot covers on the ground before yanking the blankets off of Rachel and threw them on the ground before turning to walk out the door. "I'm going on my date soon. Just wanted to let you know." she added, surely making Rachel get out of bed.

It was 6:54 when she got into the kitchen where Kurt was mumbling about Santana and her bitchiness. She grabbed a water bottle and started sipping on it, trying to drown the butterflies that had started fluttering in her stomach. She started feeling nervous, something Santana Lopez never feels. Frowning she turned towards Kurt who was smiling towards her, reading her like an open book, something he was good at.

"Nervous, huh?" he said, knowing Santana never feels anything but anger and sometimes happiness.

"Shut up, Hummel. You know, I never get nervous for anything. I don't know what's happening. I haven't even met the girl and here I am getting butterflies, something I didn't even get with Brittany." Santana replied, still confused as to why the butterflies were still fluttering around.

"Oohhh, Santana's nervous. Quick Kurt, get the camera! This never happens." Rachel said, butting into the conversation. She knew Santana was going to get her for that, but before she could, there was a knock on the door.

Santana glared at her replying "Just remember, I'll be back after you go to bed. Maybe you might wanna sleep with one eye open tonight, Berry." Santana went towards the door, slipping on her heels. Opening it, she saw a girl with a matching leather jacket smiling at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dani had already gotten ready and was slumped on the couch flipping through channels. Elliot came running in, squealing at the sight of her.

"Dani! You look absolutely beautiful. How are you picking her up?" he asked, marveling at the dress she chose to wear.

"I'm going to have Max drive us. I gave my driver the day off today, and I hate driving in New York traffic. Max will be happy because he'll have an excuse to come into the restaurant to watch over me." Dani replied, knowing the Elliot only cared about her dress. It was like talking to a child in a toy store.

"That sounds fabulous Dani" Elliot replied, now looking at her jewlery.

Dani glanced at the clock, seeing it was 6:37 and decided it was time to go. "Elliot, I gotta go pick her up, what number was her apartment again?"

"She lives in 756, but there isn't an elevator, so you're going to have to walk up the stairs. The address is already programmed into your GPS. Should I wait up for you?" Elliot said, acting as though seven flights of stairs was no big deal.

"No, don't wait up for me. I'll see you later. Don't watch too many reruns of Project Runway tonight." Dani winked, before putting her heels on and locking the door.

Max was already outside waiting for her, trying to keep the paparazzi away from her. The flashes almost didn't bother her, but some of the questions made her want to kick them in the balls.

Max led her into the car before getting in himself and driving off. It took only about 15 minutes to get to her apartment.

It was 6:54 as she entered the building, finding the stairs almost immediately she raced up them as fast as she could. Max was still in the car, so she didn't have to worry about him nagging her about being careful.

Before she knew it, she was at their door, knocking with her signature smile plastered on her face.

She heard a click and the slide of the door, but was completely mesmerized by the sight.

So longer chapter. I hope this makes up for the terrible wait. I'm sorry. Don't hate me. I didn't edit this, so any grammar mistakes, I'm sorry.

Feedback? :)


	4. Chapter 4

It's so bad. I'm sorry.

Dani stood there, gaping at the beautiful woman in front of her. She was absolutely stunning.

"H-Hi. I'm D-Dani." She said, mentally face palming for stuttering. The woman just giggled before extending an arm out for her to shake. "I'm Santana."

"Ready to go?" Dani asked, suddenly having the urge to grab some fresh air.

"Ya, let me just grab my purse." Santana said before running back into her apartment. She appeared seconds later and closed the door as Dani held out an arm for Santana to grab.

Santana clung onto it as they descended down the stairs, looking down as all the gears in her head were trying to come up with something to say. Dani giggled as she pulled some of her behind her ear, starting to feel comfortable around the girl. "You know, you don't need to try and impress me. I don't know about you, but my roommate set me up with this date because my movie nights at home weren't enough social interaction."

Santana looked up at Dani as soon as she started speaking, and by the end of her sentence she was smiling at the girl. "I totally get that. My roommates thought my sulking around was not healthy for me, although I'm actually starting to enjoy this." she replied, nudging the girl as they walked out of the door.

"You know, as much as I am enjoying this too, I really kinda just want to watch movies. Do you wanna have pizza and hot chocolate at my apartment. I think it'll totally beat the whole awkward first date chit chat we'll be doing at that restaurant." Dani asked as she opened the car door for Santana.

Santana got in and slid across, as she thought about it. "Okay, yeah. But you gotta let me wear a sweatshirt because this dress is not cuddling material," smiling, before realized what she just said.

Before she could say anything else, Dani was putting on her seat belt and replied "Oh. So we're already onto the cuddling stage in our relationship, huh?" Dani winked, making Santana's heart beat race for a second, something she never felt.

"Well if I have tooo…" Santana said, dramatically sighing, although secretly wanting to cuddle with her all night.

Dani just giggled, before leaning over to tell her driver to turn back to her house.

"I do have to warn you, there might be cameras when we get back. Don't worry though, I'll protect you." Dani said to Santana, flexing her muscles.

Santana just laughed, not knowing what she meant by cameras, before sitting back in the seat.

They sat in a comfortable silence for all of about thirty seconds before the driver turned around to tell them to wait until he got them out.

Dani saw Max open the door, and was soon blinded by flashes. She rolled her eyes, hating that Santana would have to go through this with her, and turned to grab Santana's hand. She saw Santana's jaw drop as the fans started chanting her name. Santana seemed like she was in a daze, so Dani put an arm around her waist and guided her up the steps, into the quiet building.

Santana just turned towards her, before quirking her brows. Dani just giggled, finding her lips on Santana's cheek.

She saw Santana's blush and giggled for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

She grabbed her hand and led her to the elevator, with the flashes still coming through the window, knowing that when she woke up tomorrow, her manager will not be happy.

I didn't edit this.


	5. Chapter 5

Dani opened the door to her apartment and flipped the lights on to the living room. She grabbed Santana's hand and led her to the couch.

They sat down in a silence, before Dani decided it was getting awkward.

"So, I'm guessing you want me to explain everything, huh?" Dani asked, hoping Santana wouldn't be too angry towards her.

"I mean, I kinda realize you're famous" the darker girl said, nudging the other woman.

Dani laughed as she relaxed a little after she realized Santana wasn't mad at her.

"Yeah, umm, you could say that." She replied. She looked into Santana's eyes, getting lost so quickly she lost all train of thought. The chocolate orbs were just so mesmerizing she couldn't resist.

Santana caught Dani staring into her eyes, looking as if she were in a trance. She smiled, waiting until she would come back to Earth.

Dani finally snapped out of it and remembered that she promised a movie to the other girl. She grabbed her hand before adding, "Come on, I promised a movie and we need to get out of these dresses."

She dragged the other Latina into her room before going into her closet to grab some sweatshirts. She came back out with a smirk on her face.

Santana had her back faced towards her, so she placed the jackets on the bed before going up behind the Latina and wrapping her arms around her waist. She knew it was a bold move, but as soon as she felt Santana relax into her embrace, she knew it was worth it.

"What are you doing?" Dani whispered into Santana's ear making her shiver. She intertwined her fingers with the other girls and smiled when she heard Santana let out a very quiet sigh.

"Well I saw these pictures of you and I for one think you were just adorable." Santana said looking up to the lighter girl.

"So what? Am I not adorable now?" Dani asked, letting go of the girl to look at her face on.

"Mmmm. I don't know. You were really cute back then." Santana replied, smirking as she saw Dani's face show an obvious fake insulted expression.

"Wow. I am truly offended." she said with a smile. "Now come on, I promised a movie and we have yet to watch it."

Santana rolled her eyes at the girls restlessness. "Finnee, give me the sweatshirt." She grabbed the jacket and went into the bathroom to change.

She was still smiling until she took off her leather jacket to see her scars staring back at her. She had completely forgotten about them until now, so she gasped as she saw the red lines. She remembered that Dani was going to get impatient with her and quickly zipped out of her dress and slipped into the oversized sweatshirt.

Dani didn't give her any sweatpants so she was glad the sweatshirt covered as much of her ass as her dress did.

She grabbed her clothes and walked out of the bathroom, to see Dani still changing. She felt her eyes widen, thankful that Dani had just slipped on her sweatshirt so that she wasn't caught staring at her. Santana placed her clothes on the bed, not knowing what to do with them otherwise.

Dani turned around and smiled, looking Santana up and down. She definitely looked adorable in her sweatshirt. She grabbed her hand and dragged her back into the living room before going into the kitchen. "Choose whatever movie you want, I don't really care." She yelled before putting some popcorn into the microwave.

Dani saw Elliot come into the kitchen with only pajama bottoms on while rubbing his eyes. He didn't seem to realize she was in the room because he went straight to the refrigerator and grabbed a water bottle. He turned around and jumped when he saw Dani leaning against the counter, her arms and legs crossed over one another, and an amused look on her face.

"What are you doing here? I thought I sent you on a date." he exclaimed, looking furious, which was amusing to Dani.

She just shook her head and pointed towards the living room where Santana was bent over, her butt in the air, searching through one of the cabinets full of movies.

"You didn't go to the restaurant?!" he whisper yelled so that her date wouldn't hear her.

"Mm. Nope. We both agreed that movies and popcorn were a lot better." Dani said right when the microwave dinged, distracting both of them.

Dani grabbed a bowl from one of the cabinets before pulling the popcorn out of the microwave and pouring it into a bowl.

"Elliot, please. I really do like this girl and I really want to go out with her again. Please just leave us alone. I promise I'll tell you everything tomorrow, just go back to Project Runway." Dani said, sounding desperate.

Elliot just smiled, loving that Dani actually wanted to try with this girl. "Alright, but tomorrow, I want all the details." he replied before walking back into his room.

Dani rolled her eyes before walking into the living room with the popcorn and two water bottles she had grabbed on the way out of the room.

Santana had already grabbed a blanket and was curled up on the couch. Dani couldn't have seen anything much cuter until she saw Santana shift the blanket so that her eyes were the only thing that were showing.

Dani shook her head and smiled before sitting next to Santana handing her a water bottle and putting the bowl of popcorn in between them. She turned her head towards the tv screen that was playing The Lion King.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked, scaring Dani enough to make her jump.

Dani suddenly felt nervous again, terrified at to what she might have done to make the girl mad.

"W-what?" a stuttering Dani turned towards Santana. Santana smiled, happy that she could make the nervous Dani come back.

"You promised we would cuddle!" Santana said in a desperate tone. Normally if anyone else had said that to her, she would've kicked them out faster than they could say sorry, but the way Santana said it, she couldn't help but giggle.

Dani moved the bowl of popcorn onto the coffee table along with both of their drinks before taking the blanket off the darker girl to wrap her arms around the slender waist. She pulled the blanket over the both of them as she heard Santana let out a sigh of content, their legs automatically tangling themselves together.

She nuzzled her head into the crook of the other girl's neck before feeling herself drift into sleep. She hoped Santana didn't mind, because she never felt more comfortable cuddled against anyone ever.

Her eyelids finally gave out on her but felt Santana's lips against her forehead before she finally drifted off into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's short, I know. But I'm posting the other chapter by the time your done with this chapter. **

Santana watched and then rewatchced the movie, not being able to sleep. Of course she wanted to fall asleep, but Dani wrapped around her waist made her heart race too fast to let her relax. She wasn't even watching the movie, just staring at the tv while her mind wandered over everything.

Her demons were lurking in her mind but it felt like they weren't going to pounce. It felt nice, having a night off the daily mental breakdowns.

She glanced down to see Dani making little moans in her sleep. Her lips were in a straight line, but made an o shape as she let out air. She was the most adorable thing when she slept.

Her mind wandered to the people who were waiting for Dani outside. Apparently she needed to start reading tabloids because from the amount of photographers outside her apartment, she was a pretty big celebrity. She grabbed her phone out of her purse which was on the coffee table and searched "Dani" on Google. Over 93.5 million results popped up about Dani and she chose the most recent post.

She put her hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp. On the screen was a picture of both of them arriving at her apartment and a picture below that showing Dani kissing her cheek inside the building. She looked past the pictures to see an article written about both of them. She locked her phone before placing it on the coffee table, knowing that if she read it, she wouldn't be able to stop looking through the endless other articles.

She didn't know what to think. She was confused. Again.

Of course she was uncomfortable with her face all over the internet, but Dani made her feel something she had never felt before. In the few hours they had known each other, she knew that Dani made her happy. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew that the demons were cowering tonight because of Dani.

Before she argued with herself more, she heard Dani let out a very loud snore making Santana giggle.

Dani jolted awake at the sound of the giggling, smiling as to what-no, who-she saw. She saw Santana quickly clasp both hands around her mouth before apologizing for waking her up.

Dani quickly shook her head before adding in a very sleep voice "Mmm...don't be," Realization dawned onto her as she saw Santana's brown eyes wide awake, showing no signs of sleep. "Why haven't you fallen asleep yet? Is it me? Am I bothering you? Oh God. I'm sorry. Here I'll go sleep on the recliner." Dani said, getting up to go sit in the recliner. She felt Santana grab onto her wrist before being yanked back onto the couch, falling on Santana as she did so.

Santana heard Dani giggle as she fell onto her, making her giggle as well. Santana spread her legs so that Dani could curl up onto her more comfortably than earlier. She hadn't realized her left side of her body had fallen asleep until Dani had gotten up.

"Dani, stop rambling, okay? I haven't fallen asleep yet because I've got a lot on my mind and you're pretty face is keeping me up. Buttt, if you cuddle into me more, I might fall asleep." Santana's arms were now on the armrest and the cushion beside her head.

Dani just nodded with heavy eyelids before nuzzling into the brunette's chest, resting her head on her heart. She felt Santana's arms wrap around her, almost like a reflex before dragging the blanket back over both of them.

"What'll make you sleep?" Dani asked, her eyes closed, but her voice attempting to sound concerned through the grogginess.

After a few seconds, she looked up to see Santana's eyes shut and her breathing slowed.

Dani smiled to herself, grabbing Santana's hand and placing a very long kiss onto it.

"Goodnight, Santana."


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's a longer chapter :D**

Santana woke up to the sun glaring into her eyes. Dani, still asleep, was in the shape of ball in between her legs, her hand grabbing a fistful of Santana's sweatshirt.

Santana shook her head in amusement as she turned to grab her phone, knowing Rachel was freaking out as to why she wasn't home yet.

As she suspected, there were 14 missed calls and 22 texts all from Rachel. She chose to ignore all the missed calls, and instead read all the messages. She scrolled through all the 'Where the fuck are you' messages but stopped when she saw another picture of her and Dani entering the apartment, a 'What the fuck' caption at the bottom.

She had already seen this picture, but it still surprised her anyway, being seen with the Dani Lovato.

She replied to Rachel, letting her know where she was at with an 'I'll explain later' added to the end. She hit send just as she felt Dani turn in her sleep. She look down to see Dani's eyes half open with a small smile on her face.

"Looks like we fell asleep, huh?" she said, speaking in a low, sleepy voice.

Santana just replied with a short laugh before feeling Dani grab onto her arm. She winced, but immediately regretted it, hoping Dani hadn't seen it. She didn't want Dani to find out. No-she couldn't let Dani find out.

Luckily, Dani didn't seem to notice, which relieved Santana.

"So. What do you want to do today? I get a day off today which, excuse me if I'm wrong, means you will be taking the day off today." Dani said, her eyes closed, but her voice now wide awake.

"Oh. So you expect me to just drop everything for you, huh? Well what if I don't want to." Santana replied, making Dani pout before furrowing her eyebrows.

"Pleeeeeease Santana. I will even go to your work and personally excuse you if I have to. I have a day off and I really don't want it being spent with my roommate watching Project Runway. We can do anything you want." Dani begged, desperation clear in her voice. Her eyes were now wide open, and her lips were in a pout, making it hard for Santana to say no.

"Alright, fineee. If I have to. You're lucky I like you, normally I don't take off days for complete strangers." Santana replied, knowing the sarcastic tone will make Dani roll her eyes.

As if on cue, Dani rolled her eyes and threw her head back on Santana's left shoulder.

"Well, after our whole cuddling session all night, I don't exactly think we're strangers, Ms… What is your last name?" Dani asked, completely countering her statement.

"It's Lopez, Ms. Lovato. And you say we aren't strangers." Santana said, before having a pillow thrown at her face. Dani had grabbed it last night and was waiting for the opportunity to use it.

"Oh so you do know who I am, huh? Well Ms. Lopez, I'm astounded."

"Actually, no offense, but no. I saw your last name on one of the articles we were on last night."

"Shit. Articles? My manager is going to be pissed." Dani said as she got up to grab her phone. "I'll be right back" she added as she headed back to her room. She grabbed her phone off her dresser before tripping on a pair of her shoes.

Chuckling at herself she walked back into the living room as she unlocked her phone. Over ten missed calls and at least thirty text messages were waiting for her reply.

She sighed as she plopped back onto the couch in between Santana's legs. Santana smiled down at her and she returned it as her arms wrapped around Santana's torso.

"Yep. Definitely mad." Dani said, making Santana laugh. Dani slapped her arm as soon as she heard the laughter out of Santana's mouth.

Santana immediately stopped laughing. "Ow. What the hell was that for?"

"It's no't funny!" Dani said with a pout making Santana start to laugh again.

Dani nuzzled her face into Santana's neck as she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks.

Dani's phone was still in her hand, so she decided to return the calls while Santana was rubbing on her back. She dialed her manager's phone number and brought it to her ear as she felt Santana kiss the top of her head.

Santana's cheek was now on top of her head, and she couldn't help but let out a sigh of content as her manager finally answered.

Santana heard the whole conversation, the yelling from the manager and the sarcastic replies from Dani that made her smile. She had to try and stop herself from laughing at a few points so that her manager wouldn't know she was still there. She didn't want Dani's manager angrier.

Dani's manager was still ranting on as she hung up. She was tired of hearing the yapping after doing anything in public. She was 21, and she was allowed to go out and live a little.

Santana smiled as Dani threw her phone on the couch. She felt Dani relax into her as Dani's head was tucked underneath her own.

They stayed like that for about five minutes until Dani broke it with "So, I'll ask you again, and I full mean it. What are we doing today? I don't want to be stuck in this apartment while my roommate complains about his favorite contestants getting kicked off X Factor."

Santana laughed before thinking. "How about a movie? There's gotta be something neither of us have seen."

"You know, Catching Fire has been out for awhile and I haven't seen it yet. Can we watch it?" Dani asked with a pout. Dani knew Santana would cave as soon as she put on her pout.

Confirming her suspicions, Santana reluctantly agreed.

Dani remembered what they were wearing and looked down, laughing. Santana gave her a weird look before asking "What's so funny?"

"Just what we're wearing." Dani said.

Dani suddenly smirked as she grabbed her phone. She quickly texted Max, as got up off the couch. Max replied almost instantly 'There all still out there.' and Dani grabbed Santana's hand.

Santana gave her a questioning look and Dani gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Do you trust me?" Dani whispered in her ear before kissing it.

Santana let out an almost inaudible moan that Dani got the pleasure of hearing. She smirked against her ear as Santana replied with a shaky yes.

She placed one more kiss against Santana's ear before taking her hand and dragging her to the balcony door.

Dani was fully aware that there were only wearing a sweatshirt and underwear, but she wanted to piss off her manager which made her plan even more perfect. She opened the door to hear screams erupt. Her balcony railing was glass that faced towards the entrance of the building, perfect for any bystanders to see what was happening.

Santana raised her eyebrows before asking her "What are we doing?"

"Nothing." Dani replied pulling Santana closer so that their bodies were pressed against each other.

Santana took a sharp intake of breath before whispering "Are you sure? This looks like you're up-"

Santana was cut off with Dani's lips crashing on her own. One of Dani's hands were on her cheeks while the other one was still interlocked with Santana's hand.

They pulled away when they needed air, only to press their lips against the others again.

The screams were incredibly louder but that didn't matter to them, they were too lost in each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**So I'm so sorry I haven't posted recently. **

**But I wanted to post it tonight so I didn't edit it. **

**OHMYGOD I ALMOST FORGOT TO ADD A TRIGGER WARNING:: very slight mention of self harm on Dani's part. Don't get your hopes up, they haven't talked about anything yet. **

**Feedback?**

Dani pulled away for air and placed her forehead on Santana's.

Her ears heard screaming form below them and she turned to see at least a hundred fans hooting and hollering.

Out of the corner of her eye, Dani noticed Santana turn bright red at the sight of all of them and nuzzle her head into Dani's neck. Dani threw her head back and laughed while she waved at them, seeing flashing from the paparazzi's cameras.

She felt the chill of the New York air as she kissed Santana's temple before whispering in her ear "Let's go inside, it's cold."

Dani felt Santana nod, but neither girl made movement towards the door. Santana's arms were still wrapped around Dani's waist, and Dani's arms were circled around the taller girl's shoulders.

Dani walked both of them towards the door, only letting go to open the door. As soon as they both got inside, Dani led them to the couch. Dani pushed Santana back onto the couch before landing on her, their noses pressed against each other's. Dani's hands were on either side of Santana's head, her eyes darting towards Santana's lips.

Santana smiled before leaning up to kiss Dani, receiving a moan immediately. She cupped Dani's cheek, deepening the kiss. Santana pulled away to kiss the corner of Dani's lips, then trailing a line of kisses across her jaw line. Before she could reach the shorter girl's neck, she heard a high-pitched yelp.

Dani just sighed before pecking Santana's lips. She grabbed Santana's hands, before going into the kitchen where she was sure Elliot was waiting for them to explain.

Santana felt her face grow hot as blood rushed to her cheeks. One of the only things that will embarrass Santana is someone walking in on her while she's hot and bothered.

Luckily for both girls, Elliot just brushed it off and took out a mixing bowl and pancake mix out of the cupboard.

"So ladies, what were you planning on doing today?" he said, cracking the eggs into the bowl, now full of pancake mix.

Santana turned to Dani with pleading eyes, and Dani laughed while she pulled her into her side.

"We were going to go see Catching Fire." Dani said.

"Wait. Didn't you already see it? I thought you went to the red carpet premiere." Elliot said, Dani sending a death glare towards him almost immediately.

Santana turned towards Dani's face, looking her right in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me you already had seen it? We can go see something else."

"No babe. You looked so happy thinking about going to go see it. I wanna go, it was a really good movie I wouldn't mind seeing again." Dani said, having Santana's head back into her neck. Dani sent another glare towards Elliot, who threw his hands up in defense.

"Let's go get ready babe. We're going to need time to get through the crowd down there." Dani whispered, kissing the girl's head.

Dani dragged Santana back into her room, Santana waving to Elliot as they left.

They entered the room, both pairs of hands roaming over each other's bodies. Santana was kissing her neck. Dani moaned and pulled away making a pout grow on the other girl's face.

"Let's get some actual clothes on and go see the movie." Dani said, earning a nod in response.

Dani grabbed two band shirts out of her closet before throwing one to Santana. She went to her dresser and threw some jeans at her as well.

Dani turned setting both of her articles of clothing on the covers before pulling the sweatshirt over her head.

She smirked as she heard Santana let out a loud, shaky breath. Dani pulled her shirt over her head and quickly pulled on her jeans to turn around to see Santana change.

Dani saw Santana pull on her shirt, but as she saw her arm pull throw the black sleeve, she saw red lines across her forearm. Dani shook her head, wishing that she was just seeing things. As Santana pull her other arm through the other sleeve, there was more lines, obviously relatively new.

Dani covered her mouth with her hands, holding back tears that were threatening to fall. As Santana pulled on her jeans, she pulled herself together acting as if she hadn't seen anything. She noticed Santana grab her leather jacket and pulled it over her arms.

She didn't want to ask about it just yet, knowing that the girl will probably go running. She does know that she's going to keep an eye on the girl. She scared herself, knowing that if this girl leaves her life, she's going to be lost.

* * *

They came out of Dani's room to the smell of bacon.

Dani went over to whisper in Elliot's ear. "Thank you."

He smiled in reply as she turned around to join Santana in making their plates of food.

They ate in silence, one of their hands holding their forks while the other held each other's opposite.

They finished eating, with Santana insisting on doing the dishes, before grabbing two pairs of Dani's converse and locking the door on the way out.

Dani texted Max letting him know that they'd be down stairs in a minute. They were in the lobby of the building in under a minute, flashes starting as soon as the elevator door opened. The strobe like flashes blinded both girls quickly with Max grabbing onto their arms as they got out of the building.

As Dani got her bearings back, she quickly wiggled out of Max's grip and pulled on Santana, pulling her into her side once again. As they got to the car, Dani opened the door for Santana adding a "My lady," before curtseying at the side of the car door.

Santana rolled her eyes and giggled as both of them got into the car. As soon as both of their seat belts were on, they turned towards each other smiling as the car slowly lurched forward.

Santana was the first to break the silence.

"How do you get used to it?"

"Used to what?" Dani asked, confused.

"The flashing, the fans. All of it. How?" Santana's elbow was rested against the top of the seat, her head rested in her hand.

"You don't. I mean, it's less shocking as you go on, but it still amazes me. If you are getting uncomfortable let me know, we can just stay inside."

"Nah. I mean, you have to deal with it and if we're still going to be…whatever this is… then I'm open to this. This is your life." Santana said, smiling at the end.

Dani cupped Santana's cheek in her hand before pulling her into a kiss.

The kiss lingered for a few seconds, before Santana pulled away. Santana added a last peck before the car slowed to a stop.

Dani got out before grabbing Santana's hand, helping her out of the car. She stepped out, relieved that no one was waiting for them to arrive.

Dani seemed to read her mind with a "We had another SUV switch with us. All the cameras are following the other car."

Santana smiled and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Well then let's go! I need me some popcorn!"

Dani laughed, before pulling her towards the ticket line. Dani had sunglasses on, which helped hide her identity from the salesperson at the cash register.

They got their tickets and headed inside to get in another line for popcorn. They ended up with two drinks, three boxes of candy and the biggest popcorn, all on Dani of course.

* * *

They got out of the theatre, their stomachs hurting and their arms wrapped around another. They were waiting for Max when they heard a person yell "OH MY GOD. IT'S DANI LOVATO!"

They heard about ten girls scream, before they were surrounded by girls asking for photos and autographs.

Dani looked at Santana with pleading eyes, and Santana read her like an open book. "It's ok babe."

Santana stepped back as she saw Dani smile at their phones, giving them over fifteen autographs. They hugged her before saying thank you, leaving Dani as soon as they arrived.

Dani's shoulders immediately slackened as they left. She felt Santana wrap her arms around her waist, and she smiled down to her.

Max got there about two minutes later, seeing the two girls staring at each other. He put his hand on the blonde's back gently pushing her forward. The couple walked forward, towards the car before having to let go of each other to get in the car.

Dani opened the car door for Santana again, and they were soon in the same position they were in when they were arriving to the theatre.

"Dani, as much fun as I am having, I really need to get back home. My roommates are still freaking out as to where I am." Santana said.

Dani gave a small smile in response before giving a nod. She leaned in to kiss the girl before whispering to Max where they were going next.

"What about your dress?" Dani asked.

Santana grabbed Dani's hand, "Well I guess that gives you an excuse to see me again."

"Sounds like a plan." Dani kissed Santana's hand.

The car halted to a stop and Dani got out with her.

"You don't have to walk me up, ya know? I'm a big girl." Santana said.

Dani just giggled before put a piece of hair behind the darker girl's ear.

"Well I wanted to give you a goodbye kiss." Dani said, not giving a second for Santana to reply before wrapping her lips around the girl's.

They pulled away after a minute before leaning on each other's foreheads. Santana's hands went to Dani's butt, giving it a light rub before grabbing the girl's phone out of her pocket.

She quickly typed in her number before saving the contact. She slipped the phone back to where it was before giving another rub to Dani's ass.

Dani giggled before giving her another peck.

"I expect a call Ms. Lovato." Santana said.

"As long as you promise me to pick up." Dani said.

"Always." Santana smiled before turning around to go into her building. She turned around before adding "I'm keeping this shirt!"

Dani was already walking towards her car, so she turned around and winked before getting into the car.

**Send in feedback? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**TRIGGER WARNING: SELF-HARM. DRINKING. ETC. Just don't read if anything triggers you mmkay?**

**And sorry for mistakes btws. I really didn't feel like editing. So I didn't. **

Santana smiled the whole way up the stairs. The smile didn't falter until she opened the front door to a storming Rachel waiting for her.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK." the small girl yelled. She was in her work uniform already. Normally the sight would make Santana laugh, but she was in a pissed off mood now that Dani was gone.

"Well hello to you too Rachel" Santana said as she put her purse on the counter. Santana grabbed her phone and checked her messages. She threw it back onto the counter and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge.

"YOU MADE OUT WITH DANI LOVATO?" Rachel screamed, ignoring the sarcasm.

"Yes I di- Wait. What I'm hearing right now is that you didn't know who I was going out with last night? That you had never even met the girl and I was going out with a complete stranger?" Santana said, putting the guilt back onto Rachel as she made her way into her room.

"Okay. No. I didn't know who you were going out with last night. But in my defense I know her roommate and if he can live with her I believed she wouldn't kill you on your date last night." Rachel said, following her to the doorway of the darker girl's room.

"Oh save it. I don't wanna hear it anymore. I am actually exhausted and I really want to sleep." Santana said as she pulled off Dani's jeans and pulled on some sweats.

"Whatever Santana. I'm not in the mood right now to talk about this anymore. We can talk about it after I get home from work." Rachel said leaving the doorway.

"OH WAIT! CAN YOU TELL GUNTHER I'M NOT COMING IN TODAY?" Santana screamed at her.

"FINE." Rachel screamed back before closing the front door. She assumed Kurt wasn't home because of the lack of noise coming from his room.

Santana pulled off her jacket and looked down at the scarred arms. She whimpered as the demons came out of hiding once again.

Weak. Worthless. Never good enough.

Their voices kept whispering to her. They had this way of creeping up on her especially when she was alone. And she sometimes let them take over. Most times she gave up after about fifteen minutes.

The urge to cut was there, more so than normal because she didn't cut yesterday.

She was on the floor whimpering now, the voices taking over all thoughts making it impossible for her get to the bathroom. Her hands were shaky but she pushed herself up off the floor as she took control of her thoughts enough to get into the bathroom.

She found her blade in her plastic box under the sink and sat on the toilet, staring at it. She felt guilty this time. She didn't know why because she wasn't hurting anyone but herself.

She shook her head trying to get rid of the feeling. The cutting helped her feel something, but if she could still feel things it was useless.

She couldn't get shake the feeling though, and she put her razor on the counter. She'll come back to it but she needed to numb herself first.

She went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of vodka out of the cabinet. She didn't bother with a glass and opened the bottle leaving the cap on the corner. She felt something wet on her neck and swiped at it realizing that she was crying. She looked down and noticed that she was wearing Dani's shirt. Before she took a drink out of the bottle she took off her shirt and threw it into the living room somewhere. The guilt she had felt was gone and she made a small smile at herself.

Even though her guilt was gone, the vodka might make the cutting feel even better. She took a swig, letting it burn down her throat before going back to the bathroom.

She was halfway to the door, when she heard her phone ring. She took another long drink, feeling the numbness creeping up on her.

She turned around and started walking back, her feet moving really slow. She got to her phone just as it stopped ringing and she heard herself dramatically sigh. She took another drink of the vodka before looking down at the phone again.

She jumped as the phone rang again. It was an unknown number, but she picked it up anyways.

"Helllllllooo?" she drawled.

"Hey Santana, it's Dani." the now not-so-mysterious caller replied.

At the sound of Dani's voice Santana immediately sobered up, or tried to at least. The guilt was back though, making Santana shake her head in confusion.

"And what do I owe this pleasure?"

Santana heard Dani giggle over the phone, making her smile. "Oh nothing." she dramatically sighed. "This girl was over at my place ALL last night," Dani said, dramatically make the all five times longer than it should have been. "But we went to the movies this morning and when we got back in the car she asked me to take her home. Being the gentlelady I am, I took her back home. But now I really, really miss her."

"Is that so?" Santana asked, playing along with Dani.

"It is very so. And I wanna see her again. I mean. It's only been like thirty minutes, but I really do miss her and I want to see her again."

"Well I think if you go back to her place she might let you come up. IF you bring lunch that is." Santana said.

"Well I hope she will because I'm standing outside her building with Chinese take out right now." she said.

Santana gasped and ran to the window facing the entrance of the building. Sure enough, Dani was standing there with a bag and purse in one hand and the phone in the other. She looked like she was scanning the windows for Santana's face. She finally saw it and smiled, unable to wave with her hands full.

"I'll see you in like two minutes." Dani said before hanging up. Santana saw her disappear into the building. She cursed looking down at the bottle in her hands. She ran across the room and quickly screwed the cap on before putting it back in the cabinet.

She looked down at her body and realized she had no shirt on. She ran into the living room, frantically scanning it for the sight of her shirt. She found it before quickly turning it right-side-out. She pulled it over her head before going to Kurt's room where he had breath spray on his dresser. She didn't want Dani to smell the alcohol on her breath. She sprayed it in her mouth before she heard a knock on the door.

She looked down to see her scars still showing and cursed at herself for getting the useless t-shirt. She grabbed a sweatshirt out of Kurt's closet before throwing it over her head. She ran to look at Rachel's full length mirror on her door, noticing that she looked not too bad. The sweatshirt was a little big on her but otherwise looked like she was lounging around for the past twenty minutes.

There was another knock on the door before Santana could answer it.

Santana ran to the door unlocking it quickly before swinging it wide open. Dani was beaming at her, and she had a quick flashback to the night before.

Santana smiled before leaning in to peck the girl's lips. She grabbed the food out of the blonde's hand before turning around to put it on the kitchen counter. She heard Dani shut the door before hearing footsteps right behind her. Dani's purse was placed next to the bag of food as she felt another body pressed against hers.

Dani wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, placing her chin on the girl's shoulder.

"Hey." she said with a smile.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Santana smile before leaning on to her head. "Hey yourself." Dani turned her head before giving the darker girl's neck a quick peck. She blew air on the place where her lips just were, seeing goosebumps rise instantly. Dani smirked before leaning back into the embrace.

"Alright. Food time. I'm starving." Santana said, making Dani laugh.

"Can I use your bathroom real quick?" Dani asked.

"Yeah third door on the left." Santana replied. Dani smiled before giving her a quick peck on the lips. "I'm starting a movie while you're in there!" she shouted after her.

Dani shook her head in amusement as she closed the bathroom door. She turned around, her smile faltering as she saw a blade on the corner of the counter. Her eyes teared up as she grabbed the sharp object. She put it in her back pocket, not needing to go the bathroom anymore. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, letting the tears fall before quickly wiping them away.

At first she thought she had just seen things on Santana's arms, but that wasn't the case at all. The blade confirmed her suspicions. She glanced down at the cabinets underneath the sink. She opened them up to see a small plastic box in the corner of the cabinet. She grabbed it and popped it open before looking inside. She grabbed all the razors in her hand and put the box back where she had found it. She hoped there wasn't anymore, but she wasn't going to stay in the bathroom anymore, not wanting Santana to think she had "bowel issues". She flushed the toilet and turned on the sink to make it sound like she had gone to the bathroom.  
She looked at her reflection again, thanking God for not having puffy eyes. She opened the door and went back to the kitchen and living room.

She wasn't going to confront her on it though, knowing Santana will just run away. She'll let her do it on her own time.

Santana was sprawled out on the couch, already eating and flipping through channels.

Dani went quickly into the kitchen grabbing the razors out of her pocket before throwing them into her purse. She turned around to see Santana still watching TV. She grabbed a container of food and a fork and went to the couch next to Santana. She didn't know what she was eating, but glad she liked all Chinese food.

She was laying against Santana, Santana stroking her hair as they watched Grey's Anatomy together. There was a marathon playing and Santana refused to change the channel. Dani guest-starred in the episode that was currently starting and she didn't want to watch it.

Thankfully for Dani, Dani's phone rang, making Santana groan. She started to get up as Santana wrapped both arms around her and pulled her back down on the couch. "No. Don't answer it. Please."

"I got to baby." Dani said, kissing the girl's cheek. She froze as she realized what she just said.

"Fineeee." Santana said, the word bouncing right off her.

Dani smiled in response and got off the couch. She had already missed the first call, but the phone had already started ringing again. Dani groaned as she answered it.

"This is Papa John's, may I take your order?" Dani said, making Santana giggle.

"But it's my day offfff." Dani said into the phone making Santana frown.

"Fine whatever. Tell Steve to give me thirty minutes."

"Steve, Simon. Same thing." Dani said making Santana giggle again. Dani turned her head at her and winked.

"Okay. Bye." Dani said. She threw her phone back in her purse before going back over to the couch.

"I gotta go. I have a meeting." Dani said, hands on both of the brunette's knees. Dani's face was really close to Santana's making her heart beat faster.

"Okay, babe." Santana said. Before Dani could reply, Santana had her lips pressed against hers.

"I'm taking you to dinner tomorrow night." Dani said after their kiss.

"And what if I say no?" Santana replied. Dani just shook her head before giving her another kiss.

She got up and went into the kitchen to grab her purse. "Just casual, okay? I'll pick you up at 7."

Before Santana could get up or even reply, Dani had already shut the door to the apartment.

Santana got up and went to go to the bathroom. Her heart sank as she realized she left her razor on the counter. She ran into the smaller room, noticing the blade was gone.

"No. No. No." she mumbled to herself.

She opened up the counter and pulled out her box to find no blades in there either.

She fell to the ground and felt her eyes start to sting.

Dani knew.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for the really long delay. Umm. I did a really quick scan for the editing, but there's probably still mistakes. **

**TRIGGER WARNING: Huge mention of self-harm. Don't read if anything triggers you at all. This is big shit. **

Dani was in the middle of a conference call when her cell phone started to ring. She was excited that there was a chance she'll be on X Factor next year. Who would refuse Simon Cowell?

Not Dani. That was for sure.

But as soon as she saw Santana's caller I.D. on the screen, her priority was on her.

She put her house phone on the counter and answered her cell.

"Hello?"

"You- you." Santana said, her voice giving off that she was crying.

"Santana, are you okay?"

"You-you." Santana said, her voice so shaky Dani could barely hear what she was saying.

"Santana. Take a deep breath." Dani said as she heard the other girl take in a giant gulp of air.

Dani heard her release the breath.

"You took them." Santana finally said.

Dani felt her heart race. She had just left Santana's apartment maybe twenty minutes ago meaning that Santana was going to cut almost as soon as she left.

Dani glanced at her house phone and she heard someone screaming her name from the speaker.

"San, stay on the phone. I have to finish my conference call. As soon as I hang up I'm going to finish this conversation, okay? Stay on the phone. Don't move."

Dani put down her cell and picked up her house phone.

"I'm here."

"Do you want to work on the X Factor or not?" she heard Simon say. His voice showing that he's very aggravated.

"Umm, duh." she replied, trying to lighten the mood.

Simon just laughed "I'll send your manager a schedule. See you soon." he said before hanging up.

Dani was smiling, but remembered that Santana was still talking to her.

"Hey San, I'm back." Dani said. Santana was sobbing over the phone now.

"Look, I'm coming over again. Stay on the phone. Keep talking to me." Dani said.

She got out of her chair and went through the apartment towards the door. She grabbed her shoes she kicked off earlier and her jacket off the rack.

"Santana, talk to me. I don't care if it's jibberish, I need to know that you're still here."

Santana took in some deep breaths. Her knees were tucked into her chest, and she was now on the floor in her room. Her back was pressed on the bed as she continued to shake. Her eyes were burning as she held the phone up to her ear.

"I'm here." she managed to push out.

"Okay. Santana I'm getting in my car right now. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Just keep talking." Dani said. Santana heard Dani tell her driver to step on it.

Santana let out sobs, not able to speak anymore.

Dani's heart broke as she heard the shaky sobs escape from Santana. She let her cry, knowing that if she pushed her at all she'd never get a reply. Dani realized that Santana must have been struggling with this for a long time if she couldn't go without her razors for more than 20 minutes. Dani's eyes started to sting as she felt the car stop. Santana's sobs still came through the phone as she got out. There was paparazzi waiting for her which threw her over the edge.

She felt the tears pour out as Max pulled her through the camera's flashes.

She clung onto Max's jacket as he got her through the door.

"Do you want me to come up with you?" she heard him ask.

"No. Umm. I'll text you if I need you. But can you stay outside in the car? You can go park or something. Just in case."

"Of course."

Dani turned and went up the seven flights of stairs. She got to her apartment and opened the door. She hung up the phone as she looked for Santana. She found her in what seemed to be her room. She was in a ball on the floor, her phone now on the ground. She didn't acknowledge Dani's presence which made Dani go over to the crying girl.

Dani scooped her up and managed to put her on her bed. Dani went to the other side and slid in next to her. Santana hadn't moved from her position and was still shaking. Dani made a bold move and stroked her back. She felt Santana tense up as soon as her fingers touched her.

"Look at me." Dani said.

Santana didn't react in any way.

"Santana, look at me." Dani said with a firmer voice.

Santana opened her eyes and glanced up to see Dani's eyes staring back at her, full of tears.

"You took them." she said.

Dani nodded in reply. She got closer to Santana so that their noses were an inch apart.

"Show them to me." Dani said.

"No. I don't want you to see them."

"Santana. If you don't show them to me I swear to God you don't want to know what I'll do."

Santana just sighed in response. She slowly gave Dani her left arm, the one with less cuts.

Dani slowly peeled up the sweatshirt, wanting to be careful of the scabs that might have shown up. She finally got the sleeve to her elbow and glanced down to the bare arm.

"Give me the other one." she said, never moving her eyes away from the scars.

Santana shifted to give Dani her right arm. Dani pulled the other sleeve up, just as carefully as she did for the one before that.

Dani seemed in a daze. She wouldn't move her eyes away from Santana's arms.

Santana saw more tears spring from Dani's eyes.

"Show me the other ones." Dani said, still never glancing away from the scars.

"What are you talking about? I don't have anymore!" Santana said, hoping that she would drop it.

"Santana." she said, finally looking into her eyes.

Santana didn't bother to fight anymore. She sat up and pulled her sweatshirt over her head.

She layed back down next to Dani. Dani's eyes glanced over her torso, so many scars she couldn't tell the difference between one or another.

Dani slowly put her hand over Santana's hip, receiving a hiss in response.

Santana only cut there when her demons were fighting her full force. Maybe once every two weeks, but when she did they weren't small scars like the ones on her wrists. They were deep and she wouldn't stop slashing at her stomach until her whole stomach was red of blood and she had to hold a towel there to keep from blood dripping onto the floor.

Dani moved so that her body was between Santana's legs.

"Dani what are you-" Santana was cut off as Dani placed a kiss on her lowest scar.

Dani didn't finish kissing until she was sure her lips had touched ever possible scar on the darker girl's torso. She moved to Santana's wrists and kissed all of them up to her elbow. She switched arms and did the same thing.

When she was finished she glanced up to see Santana's face covered in tears.

She placed a gentle kiss to the girl's forehead before grabbing a blanket at the foot of the bed.

She shifted so she was against Santana's side before pulling the blanket over both of them.

"Go to sleep. We'll talk later, okay?" Santana heard Dani ask but she was already dozing off to reply.

**I like all the anons that were talking to me the fine past few days. **

**Feedback?**


	11. Chapter 11 Part 1

**BEFORE ANYONE GETS PISSY LET ME SAY SOMETHING. I wrote and rewrote this chapter hoping that I can come up with some way to make it end well, any time I did I would end up with an ending like "and mustache burned" or "and the monkey overcame the whole city" SO THAT'S WHY IT'S SO SHORT. I COULDN'T GET THE ENDING WHERE I WANTED IT TO. **

**For any of you that hate me for this, I get it, I would too. But you probably don't see it now, but this chapter is huge for both girls, not just a short ass chapter that buys me a little more time for me to finish it. **

Dani watched as the girl slept. She looked peaceful. She loved how Santana fit perfectly in her arms. It felt right, like she was made to be in her arms. Her thoughts were soon interrupted as the front door was closed shut. She quickly shut her eyes, not wanting to deal with Santana's roommates just yet.

Almost as soon as she shut her eyes she heard a man scream into the apartment, "God damn people outside. I don't like people that close to me Rachel!"

"I know Kurt. I think my ass was grabbed like four different times." a girl replied, who Dani assumed was Rachel.

"I saw photographers out—" Kurt, Dani assumed, gasped before continuing "Dani is here!"

Shit. She thought to herself. She kept her eyes closed as she nuzzled her head into Santana's neck, hoping that she looked like she had been sleeping for awhile.

"Ohmygod, Kurt! She could be here. Do you think her and Santana are in her room?" Rachel responded.

"They could be! I don't hear anything, so they might just be sleeping." Kurt simply said.

Dani heard two sets of footsteps in front of the door before the door was opened and gasps were heard from both of them.

"OHmygod. Ohmygod Kurt! That's her. That's Dani Lovato." Rachel scream-whispered.

Dani heard two hushed squeals before the door was shut again.

Dani opened her eyes and stared at the Latina next to her. She was staring at the girl's face when she felt her eyelids start to get heavy.  
_

Dani opened her eyes as she felt Santana squirm beside her. Santana was thrashing as her eyebrows were knit together, her lips formed into a straight line. Dani realized she was having a nightmare and carefully grabbed hold onto the girl's arms before straddling her.

Santana's legs were still thrashing as Dani whispered into her ear, "Santana. Wake up honey. Wake up. It's just a dream."

Dani kept repeating that until she felt the girl's body relax underneath her. She saw Santana's eyes flutter open and shut many times before her eyes were fully awake. She smiled at the girl, wiping sweat off her forehead.

"Nightmare?" Dani asked as she brushed the brunette hair off of the girl's face.

"Yeah. You could say that." Santana replied, closing her eyes.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Dani grabbed her hand as she wiped a rolling tear off Santana's cheek.

"I-I dreamt that you had ran." Santana replied, closing her eyes. She didn't want to see Dani's reaction. "I'm afraid you're going to run."

"Why would I run?" Dani asked, stroking the girl's cheek.

"What I do to myself-it scares people off."

"Well, consider yourself lucky Lopez, you can't get rid of me that easily."

Both Santana and Dani were on their sides facing each other now, Dani smiling at the darker girl while she only slightly frowned at her.

"Santana we're going to need to talk about this."

"I know." Santana replied, turning her gaze downward. She felt her cheeks redden as she realized she didn't have anything but her bra on her torso.

She jumped as she heard a banging on her door. Both girls turned their heads as the door was swung open. Santana saw Kurt barge in with her diner clothes.

"Santana! You're going to be late for work!" Kurt yelled as he threw her uniform at her. He must have remembered Dani was there because his hands were clasped over his mouth.

Both of the girls heard a high squealed screech and a stomping of feet from Kurt. He left as quickly as he came leaving the girls giggling.

"I'm guessing my roommates are home." Santana said.

"Yeah, I heard them come in almost as soon as you had fallen asleep."

Santana laughed but quickly replied, "I know we need to talk about this but I really need to go to work."

"Fine. But I get to drop you off."

Santana just rolled her eyes with a smile and got up to change into her diner clothes.

**Sorry guys, I've had a really shitty week besides yesterday, so if I offended you don't take it personally, I'm still having problems with this chapter. I'm sorry :(**


End file.
